


Yo I dunno just read it it's cute

by lea_vesfalling



Category: overwatch
Genre: Christ, Fluff, Glances at last post here, I have fluff, M/M, Pre-Cannon, SEP, it was back in june, its real fluffy, theyre cuddling and it's gross, well then
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10066532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea_vesfalling/pseuds/lea_vesfalling
Summary: The boys taking a big nap





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Itherael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itherael/gifts).



Laying together in the dark of a poorly furnished SEP provided dorm was always a calm experience. The only light came from the standard alarm clock and from under the sliding door. The pair inhabiting the room were more or less glued together in the small bed provided. Before the chemicals were pumped into their systems the bed was comfortable enough for one but two was a little cramped. Now that Jack and Gabriel were now built super soldiers the bed was a little more than cramped.

Jack was on his side crushed between the wall and Gabe, one arm wrapped around his chest and his legs both wrapped around one of Gabriel's. Gabe was on his back one arm around Jack's shoulders squishing him against his chest. Both were very far past being awake and were comfortably asleep after a day of SEP training. Though the serum gave them superhuman capabilities it didn't change the fact that they got tired and needed a little R&R- mainly crushing each other in the cramped space.

Every now and then Jack would shift and Gabe would pull him closer to stop the movement. This caused the fat still on Jack's face to make itself known. Seemingly even a super soldier serum couldn't get rid of stubborn baby fat. Gabriel doing this to his face also caused Jack to drool on Gabe as he slept. It was Gabriel's own demise on that front.

Even as the sun started to rise and the light in the room changed from pitch black to a blue tinted grey the two were still dead to the world, almost crushed in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I love them


End file.
